oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Tyrian
Tyrian Augustus Liberalis is a Player Character in Timeline A for Oustomia. He is a dual-Godling, and the son of Sarenrae, and Aidan '''and perhaps more oddly, he is the Grandson of Asmodeus. History ''"Those who fall will be forgotten; those who will rise up.. will be remembered, '''forever."'' Tyrian Augustus Liberalis, born simply as Tyrian, the Son of Sunlight, was born of a unique, and incredibly taboo relationship. Aidan Kingsmith had been consistently aiding adventurers in the world of Oustomia; since the Third Orc War, and even against the Oni King and Maloglash, the Son of Asmodeus had proven incredibly helpful. When the fight against Maloglash was finished, Sarenrae's aid had not been forgotten, and The Red Prince of Hell visited her realm on a diplomatic visit. It is unknown what was said, but what is known is thus: Sarenrae granted Aidan something unique, and special, and a further deal - Sarenrae would bear Aidan a powerful heir, a son. In addition to granting him a son, Tyrian would switch homes - he would spend a year with his Father, and a year with his Mother. He was greatly coveted amongst both ends of the spectrum; his mother's servants attempted to quell the rage within his heart, and calm the fire in his mind, but could not do so entirely. Unfortunately, the vast majority of their progress would be eliminated when he spent his year in Hell, where his Father's Servants would attempt to corrupt and twist him into the perfect image of a Devil. Over the years, eventually Tyrian met a young woman who, for lack of a better term, stole his heart. She was a young servant girl, merely human, within Sarenrae's realm who was used to go back and form between Sarenrae's realm and the material plane as a mere mortal, and she too, fell in love with him. But it was not meant to be, for his father caught wind, and arranged events so that she would become captured by a group of devils, who twisted and corrupted her. Sarenrae refused to aid her, to rescue her, to even send more than a few lower ranking Archons to try and bring her back, and this action bred resentment within him. Aidan chose not to do anything as well, hoping that it would instead strengthen his resolve, but instead it increased his hatred of both of them, the young teen learning that both good and evil were truly, in the end, awful. When he reached his 20th year, Tyrian was given a choice - live his life within Sarenrae's realm, or within Aidan's realm. He chose the Material Plane, and left them both without another word. His hatred of good, and evil both, became evident as he progressed and grew, and he desired more. He desired to rise above it all, and create a utopia where good and evil held no sway, where the power of law would rule over all else. Although in the end, Tyrian's desire for law did allow him to lean more towards Hell's hierarchy, and his power as a summoner was focused upon Devils. He still despised evil, and merely used them as tools, but they were useful tools indeed. Chapter 2: Raising of the Flag "Rise. Rise, and become The Dragon Prince." Tyrian's time in the Material Plane taught him much, and he realized that these people needed to be ruled - they needed organization, for chaos was prevalent in all things these mortals did. A firm hand would be needed to guide them on the path they needed to be on for success. Tyrian resolved to be this firm hand, to provide a stable, good life for those who would need it, but also to conquer those who would cause undue chaos on other's. It was a simple goal, with a not so simple path. In his quest, Tyrian came upon an ancient relic that housed a fragment of the power of some ancient Dragon - a powerful and enigmatic individual with wicked cunning and power. Through this fragment, he influenced Tyrian, and aided him his own quest to find more individuals of which to grow his powerbase with. Through this, he met the woman named Tyrra, and her brother, Thorvald, and they became quick allies, and he recruited them as his cohorts. With their help, he followed the Dragon's hints, riddles and suggestions and researched the information he needed to seek out a powerful and unique Artifact - An Artifact that would become known to him as the Fang of the Dragon Prince, an Artifact that was blessed by Sarenrae for one of her Champions, whom, at the time was known as a Prince to a powerful Draconic Family. This weapon, long forgotten by the people of the world, would serve as his personal weapon - powerful, unique. A fitting weapon for a man like him, a spear that would have great command over the flames of the world, and over his own heritage. He simply had to attain it. Personality "I love to watch the castles burn; these golden ashes turn to dirt." * Charismatic * Calm * Focused * Determined * Ambitious * Loyal * Intelligent Tyrian is a man of determination, focus, and ambition, and it shows. When he sets his mind on something, he spends as much time and effort as he can to the task, to ensure it is done. He learned compassion, knowledge, and charisma from his time in Sarenrae's Realm, and learned manipulation, strategy, and occult knowledge from his time in Aidan's realm. The dual combination of knowledges comes together to create a potent, analytical, dangerous mind that can simultaneously handle multiple objectives, and focus on a singular one. Physical Appearance Tyrian is tall, imposing, and naturally, handsome. As a Godling of Sarenrae and Aidan, Tyrian is blessed with extraordinarily good looks, elegance and charisma. He is taller than most human men, although shorter than the more towering races, such as orcs. He presents an imposing, charismatic, leadership-like aura as well, allowing him to command the wills of lesser individuals, causing them to follow him relentlessly. Allies & Enemies "Until we meet again." 'Unknown Woman - '''A former servant of Sarenrae, the woman whom he has told no one of was taken from him forcefully; corrupted and turned against him by other's, she was at one point, the absolute light of his life. Much of what he did - and does - was due to her influence. Without her in his life, the vibrant emotions that once flowed freely from him become scarce, and the void in his heart is rarely filled by anything other than rampant alcoholism, and fighting. He spends the vast majority of his days, and efforts, focusing on anything but her, and yet, his mind will never let him forget the love that he lost. -- ''"A star that appears, even in the brightest of days." '''Olivia - '''Olivia is a young woman that he met recently in his travels. Having been on several adventures with her thus far, it has been an interesting time, and he has found that he does quite enjoy her presence. She is intelligent, and skilled in her own right, and his respect for her has grown considerably due to the missions they've been on together. He hopes that their friendship will continue to grow as well. Aspirations * Acquire power and strength. * Acquire allies who think similarly to him. * Acquire monetary gains. * Create a new and powerful Kingdom from which to expand influence. Fighting Style Tyrian's fighting style is particularly unique; although he is primarily a Summoner, a Commander behind his lines of warriors and minions, he is also incredibly skilled in martial combat, and has a mastery of magic that few would expect from someone like him. In martial combat, he wields a spear with extreme proficiency and is skilled in combining it with his already potent magical prowess. When he isn't wielding his spear to exceptional efficiency and prowess, he is often sitting behind a horde of summoned servants, ready to die for him. He tends to find this the most efficient and effective form of combat, but he is no stranger to taking the frontline as well, and often when he finds himself surrounded by a sufficient amount of minions, he will take to the field himself to ensure victory against his foes. Category:Player Characters